In The Arms of Fatherly Love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o finds his newborn daughter and finds out the woman he loved sacrificed her own life to save thier daughter. Now Lion-o is a single father and will do his best to raise his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A lioness placed her little newborn cub in an escape pod. Her ship was filling up with poison gas. "Good bye my little one I am only doing this because I love you," she said. "Remember you're the daughter of the lord of the Thundercats." She said.

She launched it away and subcummed to the gas and died.

The pod land in a field near cat's lair. Lion-o and Snarf were out and saw the pod. Lion-o was sure he heard crying coming from the inside. He gasped it was a little girl cub that looked a lot like him except white. She had similar nose and other features.

He saw there were things in pod with her. "We better take this pod and baby to cat's lair." Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Snarf said.

Lion-o picked up the small pod and carried it to Cat's lair. The other Thundercats were amazed by the cub's resemblance to Lion-o even though the cub was white. They found many thing the document show she was born no more than three hours ago. They saw there was blanket.

There was even a letter from a woman from a woman named Lilian. Lion-o read the letter. He was shocked. "Care to explain Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"It's like this." Lion-o said and explained how he met Lilian and how they eloped and spent the night together.

The others were shocked but they were not angry.

Pumyra did a DNA test. "She's your daughter," she said.

"Oh my," Lion-o said.

They found the tape and saw that ship was filling with poisonous gases. Lilian was on the screen. "Lion-o if you find this you will find our daughter there was only one escape pod it was too small for me but it had enough room for her and her stuff. If you find her take care of her. I know she will be good lady of the Thundercats. I am not to survive this Lion-o I want you to know I love you," she said and screen went black.

Lion-o was sad and picked up his fussing daughter. "There, there, Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I will make a crib for this little angel." Panthro said.

"We need a nursery too," Snarf said.

Snarf showed Lion-o how to give Liosia a bottle and how to change her.

Panthro had finished up the crib and he even made a bassinet.

Cheetara and made some baby clothes.

Panthro and Tygra were working on baby toys.

Snarf made a plush puppy for her. Liosia saw Snarf and cooed. "Looks like Liosia likes you," Lion-o said.

"I can see that," Snarf said.

Lion-o had his baby girl. He placed her in the bassinet and soon began to help the others with the nursery.

Lion-o went to check on Liosia. He saw her sleeping. "Dream on my little star princess," he said.

Then he closed the door quietly. He was now a widower with a newborn daughter to take care of.

"I wonder why was she born white," Lion-o said.

"Because of an ancient prophecy," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"It was fortold that the first white lion would be born in the line of lord of the Thundercats and ancient Thunderian spirits chose you to sire the cub. She has been blessed with the incredible star power. A force that can be used for all kinds of good. But if used for evil it is highly dangerous and destructive! You must protect her and raise her well she will be the greatest female leader of the Thundercats." Jaga said and left.

Lion-o was shocked but he knew his daughter was in good hands with him and the other Thundercats.

Now Lion-o is now facing the toughest kind of trial of all parenthood.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was in bed and he was woken up by crying. He jumped out of bed to check on Liosia. He picked her up. He began to rubbed her back. "Sleep Liosia, sleep," he said. He then changed her diaper and put her back to bed.

Lion-o went back to bed and went back to sleep. Then he was woken by crying again. "Okay let's make you bottle," Lion-o said. He got the bottle ready and made sure the formula was warm and started to feed her. She looked at him with her big sweet blue eyes. She drank a third of the bottle and then let go. Lion-o then placed her up to his shoulder and started patting her back. He stopped when he heard her burp.

"There we go," he said then placed her back in her bassinet.

"Finally back to bed," he said. Then went back to sleep. He woke up an hour later it was time wake up. He saw Liosia sleeping and smiled. He made sure the baby monitor was on so they could hear her cry. Lion-o came into the dining room and yawned. "Morning," he said in the middle of a yawn.

"Good grief Lion-o didn't you get a good night's sleep?' Wilykat asked.

"Yes you look tired," Wilykit said.

"I am tired Liosia was crying most of the night." Lion-o said.

"Why was she crying that much?" Snarfer asked.

"All babies cry," Snarf said. "It's how they tell their parents they need things," he said.

"Oh," Snarfer said.

"Right now she's sleeping so I don't want her to be woken up." Lion-o said.

Everyone nodded.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o's thoughts were on Liosia his daughter his only family. He wished that the escape pod had room for Lilian too. That way he wouldn't be doing it on his own. He missed her. He knew she would want him to be strong for Liosia.

Their friends came to meet Liosia. "She is pretty Lion-o," Robear Bill said. "This is a present for her," he said showing rattle. "We made it ourselves," he said.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," Lion-o said.

"We are trying to help, we are sorry about your wife," Robear Bill said.

"Thanks I'm hanging in there, I feel better knowing my friends are here for me," Lion-o said.

Everyone brought gifts for Liosia. Hachiman gave her floral print Kimono to wear.

Lion-o loved Liosia dearly she became his whole world. He sang to her at night and rocked her to sleep.

The other Thundercats helped out with the cared she was so cute. She was pretty easy to care for. She was sweet as sugar.

Liosia was growing quickly. Snarf was giving her a bath. Liosia giggled and grabbed Snarf's ear. "Okay let go," Snarf said taking his ear back.

Liosia was now eight months old. Lion-o was playing peekaboo with her. "Where's Daddy?" He said. "Peekaboo!" He said.

Liosia smiled and giggled.

Now at ten months old she was under the covers on Lion-I'd bed. She was laughing the whole time. "Come out come out wherever you are..." Lion-o said laughing.

He pulled the covers back and Liosia saw him and smiled. He picked her up. "You are my beautiful little princess." He said.

Mum-ra had been watching seeing Lion-o grow as loving and protective father. He knew the child could be his ticket to destroying the Thundercats. He was going to take her soon have mutants do it.

That night Liosia was crying the thunderstorm outside was scaring her. Lion-o picked her up and began to sing.

 _My sweet little princess let me show you the wonders of this place called Third earth. Seeing the everything that is just amazing. Do you see the cat signal in the sky roars now to protect all that is good. One day you'll be a leader of the Thundercats remember to have justice, honor, truth and loyalty. You will shine like the stars in the sky and you have that love so. There are friends and family who love you dearly. You're in their hearts and you're part of mine. My sweet little princess you're my little love and it's time to dream._

Liosia fell asleep to her father's melodious tenor voice.

Things were just perfect.


End file.
